


le vent nous portera

by pluvieux



Category: Original Work, Poetry - Fandom, yeet - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 00:59:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9048970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pluvieux/pseuds/pluvieux
Summary: "génétique en bandoulièredes chromosomes dans l'atmosphèredes taxis pour les galaxieset mon tapis volant dis ?le vent l'emporteratout disparaîtra maisle vent nous portera"((le vent nous portera ;; noir désir))





	

because a construction sign really meant a dead end  
eyes that hold the sun,  
your hand, gripping mine, tightened falsely  
nobody said that it was easy

"your heels are the determining factor,  
\+ they're only 3/4 off the ground"

there's no use for cold hands  
with a head full of poetry + love letters.

une dernière fois  
c'est tout ce que je te prie

he told me that the room  
spun when i played the piano  
\+ i told him that i knew  
exactly  
what he was up to

SCENE: a sunday night, it is christmas, 03:39  
"but i'd be dead," i breathe,  
i haven't been the nicest to myself in these last eve hours  
\+ it ricochets off the walls  
"can't you see the macabre?" 

OFF-STAGE: distorted puking

**Author's Note:**

> rendez-vous rendez-vous rendez-vous au prochain règlement


End file.
